Aliphatic alcohols, particularly the lower aliphatic alcohol, burn with virtually colorless flames. This property can be hazardous in the case of fire, especially when the fire occurs in daylight. Because of the virtually colorless flame, an alcohol fire may initially go unnoticed. This is particularly hazardous when a lower aliphatic alcohol is used as a fuel for racing cars or other motor vehicles or as a fuel for an alcohol stove.
Lower aliphatic alcohol, particularly methanol, are often used as fuels for racing cars and other motor vehicles. If this fuel ignites, for example, during refueling or in a collision, the fire may initially go unnoticed, particularly on a sunny day. There has long been a need to impart luminosity, or visibility, to the flames of alcoholic racing car/motor vehicle fuel compositions while not imparting undesirable characteristics to said fuel compositions. The additive must impart a high level of visibility to the flame while preferably being present at a very low concentration. It is generally undesirable to have high concentrations of additives which could build up engine wear.
Lower aliphatic alcohols are often used as fuels for stoves on small pleasure boats. If such fuels ignite on board a boat, it is imperative that the fire be immediately noticed and extinguished. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for alcoholic stove fuels that burn with a visible flame. As with racing car/motor vehicle fuels, it is desirable that the additive for imparting visibility to the flame of the alcohol composition be effective at low concentrations so as not to build up residues in the stove.
Lower aliphatic alcohols are often used as solvents and thinners for paints, varnishes, and shellac. Again, there has long been a need from a safety point of view for imparting visibility to the flames of alcohols used as solvents and thinners.